


Ghosts come to haunt me

by g_xlatea



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: crossing paths once more,with your maybe lover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ghosts come to haunt me

Miggie looked out at the wide expanse of Gotham. What a horrible city. It disgusted her. But it reminded her of home, so here she would stay.

She spotted the criminals she wanted to round up and moved into action. She punched and dodged, being just a tad too brutal, but that was allowed. The anniversary was approaching after all. (Not an anniversary, the word sounded too positive. But what else was she to call it?)

She was just tying up the unconscious lot with a nice bow when she heard a soft thump behind. It had to be one of the Bat brats; the sound was at once too silent and too deliberate to be otherwise. They were announcing their presence, which meant she was likely not being viewed as a criminal. Good, except she was not in the mood for any moralising lectures.

Turning, she saw it was Nightwing. A reminder of Haven, too harsh a reminder; she could remember no positives during this time.

He opened his mouth but she never got to hear what he was planning to say; sirens cut through the air. The cops were approaching. This was bad for her, and apparently for him too, judging by his expression. Were Gotham's beloved protectors on the outs with law enforcement? Maybe she should keep a better track of them now that she was making Gotham her base.

"We need to get out of here, now!"

Yep, definitely on the outs. As she followed him (she didn't like the idea of following him but he knew the city better than her), she couldn't help being bothered. Something he said was nagging at here.

They landed on a roof and he crouched down saying, "We should be alright here."

Wait! That voice... She recognises that voice!

Her memory is brilliant and besides, she can't forget anything about that day; neither the smell of blood, nor the inflection of his speech. Today, of all days, the memory was especially sharp in her remembrances.

"Dick?", she asks, soft and tentative. And the man freezes. It's for less than a second, but it's enough. She's got him.

  
˜˜  
  
Dick whirls around, intending to question, but loses his words when he sees. The mask is gone, as is his breath. He recognises that face.

"Miggie?"

She laughs, soft and incredulous. "You remember me?"

"Of course I do. How could I not?"

He means it too. He remembers everyone he ever failed, and he failed her terribly. He remembers her because the period during which he met her is impossible to forget for much too many reasons.

"Besides, you remember me too", he points out.

"I guess I do."

Something about her expression betrays that the reason she remembers is similar to his. But bitter memories or not, it feels good to see her, smiling.

"So, I see you've been up to a lot? Because I have to say I never expected to run into you like this."

"Yep, and you're Nightwing which somehow isn't surprising at all. Are you going to give me the spiel about laws, morals and the superhero code?"

He barked out a laugh. "I'm being chased by the cops too Miggs, really don't think I'm in any position to lecture. Speaking of which, we need to get out of here before we can finish our conversation."

Her expression immediately became serious; it was mask on and business time. As he turned to lead her away, he couldn't help marvelling at the turn the day's events took. He hadn't seen Miggie in years and he runs into her when she's wrapping criminals like a present.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not apologise for the purple prose. I really like it.


End file.
